The Skywalker Random vacation
by jedimasterblueartis-saber
Summary: the Skywalker family take a vacation and well. Oh just read it


**Well here it is my first story that is Star Wars story. No I don't am not Lucia film I am just doing this for fun. Also this story will be a some what random. D32 and Scott are, my helper as is Sunny, Anakin, Luke, Sunny is my Padwan. Also I hope to later on to bring in other charterers. I don't know which one I will bring in yet? Blue Out.**___**The Skywalker vacation chapter 1 **_

Day one, at the Skywalker house the day is just getting started.

Anakin "Guy's breakfast is ready, Luke you and I have a meeting with the Jedi counsel."

Luke "Ok dad,"

Just then Padme and Leia came down stair, and sat down at the table. "Can, I data Han?" said Leia excitedly

"No you can't!" said Anakin in a stern voice

"But dad, I…" Said Leia

"No, and that is final that guy needs to take a drive!" Said Anakin in a commanding voice

And with that Leia, left the room crying. Luke "Dad!" Anakin "What, She my baby girl it, is very hard to let go of her!"

Padme gave him a look that said you are so, bad. And with that she kissed him. "Wow, I did not know that!" Anakin said excitedly. And he kissed her back. Then his watch started beeping.

Anakin said "LUKE! We are going, to be late"

Luke "Dad, I am coming."

So with that Anakin and Luke left the house, and jump in to the speeder. And soon arrived at the temple, in the war room, Obi wan, Yoda**, **Mace, Ahsoka, Aayla, PLO Koon, Kit. All sat waiting for them to arrive. Yoda; "mmm…always late, the skywalker, are". "Ya you'd, think that they would learn, by now. But no," said Mace with a frown on his face. For that is what happens ever times a Skywalker, showed up.

Anakin "What did we miss?"

Ahsoka "Well not much, Obi wan, Yoda, and Mace. Were arguing about which skywalker would, turn the fast."

Luke "So how would it go, who would turn the fast?"

Anakin; "So who is it father or son?"  
Yoda; "Come, to an agreement we have but this mission will not start right. Away, for it was the father that turned, not the son;"

Anakin said "Why, Why, Me!"

Obi wan said "Now Anakin pleases stop complaining and no but. Admit it that you are hotheaded, stubborn, recklessness. And if some thing, Happens to padme, you would fall."

"Well…oh all right already so it is true." Said Anakin

"What I'd like to know is where we, are going." Said Luke

"Wait young Skywalker, tell you, we will." Said Yoda

"Yes, Master Skywalker is patient please." Said Ayala

"Go to a planet called earth you will, spend a Skywalker Vacation you will." Said Yoda

"But ten years must pass, before you can begin." Said Mace windu

"Ok but, why ten?" Asked Luke as he glared at everyone else, in the room.

"Because Skywalker are inpatient, and stubborn and need to practices patient. Said Yoda

Anakin "Ok…well then, I guess me and young Luke here had best get going."

Luke" Ya," so with that the skywalker left the temple and head home as the sun was sinking below the sky. All the way home Anakin; Skywalker sat in the speeder think to him self. About, all that was said today. Luke Also was doing the same, and trying to frigid out what this plant earth was all about. Ten year came and went Anakin Skywalker is very busy. Looking after his grandchildren Luke is married to a woman named Mara Jade and they have one child Ben Skywalker.

Leia married Han solo and they have three kids Jaina, Jacen. Are twin and the last grandchild is Anakin Jr. One, day Anakin Sr. was walking thought the street. When a young boy called to him. "Master Skywalker, it is time to go to earth with your family," said Ahuoko Rune

"Who, are you?" "Not a Jedi padwan, I think." Said Sr. Anakin guess quietly

"Yes a padwan, of master Kenobi." said Ahuoko

"I see my old master, has a new padwan again." said Anakin

"Master Skywalker, Kenobi was your master when you were a padwan?" Ask Ahuoko

"Yes he was." said Anakin

"Cool I wanderer what It was like?" said Ahuoko

"Why don't you ask him." said Anakin

"What are you crazy?" said Ahuoko

"Yep!" said Anakin

"Well all just be going, then." Said Ahuoko  
with that he walk, off and disappear in to the crowded street. Anakin sight and he too walk home and when. He got home he told ever one to pack, there thing. As the sun rose the next day

His wife was all ready up and had made breakfast for them, and was now getting ready. To go too her class that she taught.

She was an Irish dancer and she taught some stromtrooper dancing. So it was that morning that at the solo house was all so begin. They left; Leia reminded them that they were leaving, after school. Now let get back to the, Death star and the meeting with the dark lords.

"Now for the A plan turn Skywalker, or Solo to the dark side." said sidis

"This plan is so, boring I mean we have tired this plan before and where has it gotten us?" said Vader "dud no, were." said Maul

"I 'am leaving, now if we can' find some thing better too do." Said Dooku

"Ya, me too!" now clearly upset Said Vader so with, the three other sith lords, left the room. Back to the Skywalker, Ben skywalker is just plan down right excited. Leaving, school with his father, Luke to go and are now on there way too. Pick up Mara, and then join Leia and the other. Soon the arrived at the place. Where a black and white sign hung outside that read._**Mara Jade Iris dancing**__. _

Luke and Ben Walked in, and waited patiently. The class had ended and Stromtrooper and other were pouring out of the class, soon Mara. "How is my farm boy, and little boy?" ask Mara "We are good my dear" said Luke and then he kissed her on the cheek

"Well am, glad then." said Mara

"That is just plain...gross." said Ben

"You won't say the same thing when, you are older" said Luke "oh, ya!" said Ben

"BOYS, STOP IT"! Yelled Mara

"Yes, dear!" Said Luke

"Good, now let get going." Said Mara satisfied so the, Skywalker family left the building and went, to go meet up the solo family.

On the death star, Lord Vader is in a meeting. With Dooku, maul. When they where interrupted, by the Captain Calmer.

"Oh,"

"Lord…Vader, I will come back later. " Said the Captain

"No, that is fine actually let me introduce to Maul, Dooku".

"Sir there is some, one here to see you " said Calmer

**Yah know it is short, but it a work in progress. Chapter 3 or four will come as it is. Just tell, if it is good or not I must know. Anakin: so that it? **

**Blue: yep **

**Luke: who are you?**

**Blue: oh me I am Blue.**

**Luke: I see. **

**Percy: just found pieguy (take out light saber for nowhere and stab him with it)**

Capture 3 As, the Skywalker family ship landed on earth, transported them to there house. In the back seat of the ship Jacen and Anakin Jr, Are playing cards. "I won, again!" yelled Anakin Jr "Ah, no fair I call a rematch." Said Jacen "Really Jacen isn't that the, fifth round that you've lost, him." Said Jaina "ya so what," "Uncle Luke say that a Jedi never, give up." Said Jacen Jaina look at her uncle with a look that said did you really say that. "Um…well I …uh" said Luke whose face had started turning red "Alright, already just say it" said Leia in a voice that said tell the truth or you in trouble. "Leia be nice, to Luke" said Anakin Sr.

"Whatever, dad" Said Leia as she rolled her eyes "LEIA SKYWALKER SOLO!" Said Anakin Sr. "Ya so what is the Mr. Vader going to do about it!" said Leia "LEIA HOW DARE YOU GO THERE!" Yelled Anakin "Um…Anakin, can we try to get there, with out any fighting." Ask Obi wan who just now had look up from the book that he was reading. "NO!" yelled both Leia and Anakin. Who then went on arguing with, and keep going on about how he, was going to teach her a lesson and, that Vader was going to being doing the teaching, and the Leia argued. He would do no such thing. And if he mess, with her then he messed with Han as well

. "Hey don't drag me in to this Princess…," and with that Leia kiss him. "Yes, Princess!" Said Han in a loved dazed state "That no fair that blackmail," Said Anakin Sr. "ya well…" said Leia

"Can we just have a quite drive, there?" ask Obi wan "Ya," Said padme

"But angel… "Said Anakin Sr. "ANAKIN SKYWALKER SHE, YOUR DAUGHTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUDED!" yelled Padme "But….," "Anakin Just drop, it Leia, you to." Said Padme "Yes angel, you right…I am sorry Leia." "Me to, Dad" Said Leia "It war uncle!" Said Jaina "I Think I will win this Game," said Luke "Ya, Right." Said Jaina and "Yes my young, Jedi you forgot that I am a master, and you are but a padwan." Said Luke prideful "Master Skywalker, Pride will be your down fall,to the dark side and this card game." Said Jaina "Oh no, she didn't" Said Luke "Oh ya, I did" Said Jaina who had just finish laying down her Queen. "Queen beat jack, uncle what did I tell you." Said Jaina "Well son you're not the only one that has tried, to beat Jaina and failed" Said Anakin Sr. "Really, Dad…" Said Luke "Yep, and it was worse then what you got it." Said

"Ok now I don't feel so bad," Said Luke

"Grandpa, are we almost there?" Ask little Ben

I don't know Ben it mostly depends, on who your talking to, if it Obi wan then it a no if it me the it a yes." "Hiya," said a, tell blonde hair girl who was all dressed it blue and, had some candy in her hand was now eating it. "Ah, who are you." Said Obi wan "Oh me I am Blue, the authoress." "Also a Random Jedi arties, and obsessed with any thing blue." "Oh I have to go now, D32 say some thing, happen in my Random lab." Said Blue soon she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Ok that, was weird" Said Luke "Ya," Said Obi wan

"Ok what now," Ask Leia

**Blue: that was all for now well (goes to repair lab.)**

**Luke: Ah come on please write more **

**Blue: Oh be Quite (take light saber and chase after Luke) **

**Blue: stop chasing Luke and goes after Palytain force push him in to lava and water then top that with blowing the death star up. **

**Anakin: what was all that about?**

**Blue: I don't like Palytain **

**Anakin: Ok **

**Blue: Ya well who liked it **

**Darth Z: I didn't only because I am not in it **

**Blue: Take a Random weapon and goes after Darth Z **

**Anakin: Ok well that was weird **

**Obi wan: Anakin have you seen master Yoda at all to day?**

**Anakin: No **

**Obi wan: well you see I was suppose to meet him some where**

**Pieburner: Were that Random Authoress **

**Luke: why do you want to know?**

**Pieburner: so I can take her weapons and destroy them **

**Blue: see and hear what Pieburner is planning and goes after him **

**Darth z: idiot's goes to help Pieburner and Green boy with plans for destroying Blue. **

**Blue: come back after roosting Pieburner and shock him with a new Random weapon. **

**Yoda: heee ahhhhh laugh ( then goes and paint the green boy room Black and pink) **

**Green Boy: You little ahhhhhh!**

**Blue: well that was it.**

Chapter 4

Soon the Skywalker, arrived at there new house. It was a, old house that was in need of much work. "Hey, does anyone know how Anakin got this old house?" Ask Mara "I think I know," Said Padme "How, did he do it?" Ask Leia "well it a long story, but here is the short version of it." Said Padme "Ok," Said Jaina

"Well as he was out house hunting for us."

"And just could not find the right, one until he found this one. The person that was help him find the right house, said that it need a lot of work and that he could find a better one" But, Anakin said. No this is it. "Lake in the back is prefect for my wife and grandkids," Sir this house is not safe for children, or other people."

"Sir it would be wise not to get on my bad side" said Anakin bringing some force in to his words. But Mike the restate person that was helping us find, the house was not listening at all. Just keep on saying he had better deal some were else, that when the air went cold and mike froze. "Now sir if you would be so kind as to let me have this house then I will be happy." Said Anakin "So that how it happened," Said Leia "So he got a bite, of skywalker dark side." Said Mara

"Yep, it sound like Grandpa had a lot of fun." Said Jaina

"JAINA!" yelled Ahsoka

"What!" Asked Jaina

"Oh Never mind," Said Ahsoka and she keep going on about how life was so unfair. And that she needs, a vacation, badly.

Now let get back to the bad guys, who are on the Death Star. "Ah crazy, that authoress Blue is driving me crazy" Said hispieness. As he again burner another pie. "Oh come on man, she can't be that bad." Said Kenth as he walked in to the room. "Oh it you again," Said Maul as he looked up from the paper that he was reading. "Oh ya," Said Kenth

"Ya," Said Maul

"Hey Maul, I could really use some help over here." Said Asajj as she ducks a piece of pizza and melted ice cream. But did Maul listen no.  
So guess who got, hit with pizza and ice cream. Yep the one and only Darth Maul. "Ah, you little..." turn on his light saber. Now let go to the fetts. "This is Jango, Fett reporting, war has broken out. Between to restraint Darth Vader, pizza place and his Ice creaminess Count Dooku. The war first broke out between the too place's. When the too darth got in to arggment over which place was better. And it turned in to war from there." Said Jango

**Blue: That all for now I can't tell if I should bring in other charterers from other movies or books?**

**Scott: Can you please tell me **

**Blue: well uh no, and no **

**Scott: Please just a little bit **

**Blue: like I said no tell what can happen in this story **

**D32: ok boss**

**Anakin: have you seen Mace **

**Luke: No why **

**Anakin: you will see **

**Blue: please review if I get eight or more I will add more to it. **

**D32: Blue would also like to know who she should bring in next. **

**Blue: That all for now **


End file.
